


of sunshine and butterflies

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [24]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Seo Soojin, Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girl Penis, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, Omegaverse, Top Yeh Shuhua, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: Soojin goes into a heat when she's said to be an alpha.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	of sunshine and butterflies

Soojin have always thought that she was born an alpha. Her parents did, so did her friends too, at least that she thinks they do. Even in her results, she came out as an alpha.

So why in the hell is she feeling so hot as she begs for her alpha best friend to touch her?

Soojin thinks that there must be a mistake. This is definitely what an omega would feel when they're in heat, as taught by every science teachers. Soojin is an alpha, so why is she feeling the exact way like an omega does when they're in heat?

An alpha in rut is different. Alphas would be territorial, possessive, agitated all day long, and won't be able to resist the pheromones of the first omega they see. Alphas will trigger any omega's heat when they're in their rut afterall, the same with omegas when they're in heat, so it's always chaos if an omega and an alpha are left alone, especially when an alpha is close to their rut, or the omega with their heat.

That's exactly what's happening now, Soojin thinks. Soojin have always been confident about her rank that she didn't think that there was a mix up.

"S-Shuhua-" Soojin begs again, closing her legs as it's getting too painful to resist the tempation of having an alpha claim her. "I-I n-need you. P-Please. I won't a-ask for anything else."

"Soojin, I can't." Even Shuhua is having a hard time resisting to claim the older woman. Her whole body is urging to touch and claim Soojin, but she can't do that. Shuhua can't possibly take advantage of the older woman just because they're both in the state where they can't resist their nature. Even if she has been in love with Soojin practically her whole life, long before she thought that Soojin was an alpha as well. "Just wait for the suppressants to work for now. I promise you that as soon as the clinic opens, I'll take you there."

"B-But, S-Shuhua-" Soojin moans, suppressing her whimper by taking her bottom lip between her teeth. "I-It hurts. A-And I've already t-taken two. I t-think I-I'm already i-immuned to it- Ah-" Soojin is leaking in her panties, and she's pretty sure she's not getting any sleep tonight because of how horny and wet she is. "A-Alpha, please c-claim me."

"Soojin, look at me." Shuhua ordered. The older only meeks out a whimper in response. "I want to help you. Trust me, I really do. But I don't want to take advantage of you, Soojin. You're really vulnerable right now and tomorrow you'll regret it. We're not in our right state of mind right now, so if I drive you to the clinic, it will be harder for both of us in a tight space, and some alpha could take advantage of you while I battle with my own instincts." Shuhua paused. "Let's wait for Sorn. She's a beta afterall. If I ask for the others' help, your heat might trigger their rut and it won't do you any good. For now, I want you to listen to me and think about anything else but the need to be claimed. Can you do that for me?"

"I-I think. J-Just don't l-leave me, please."

"I won't. But I can't stay with you, not when you're scent is begging me to touch you, and my rut is not helping anyone." Soojin listened to the alpha. She doesn't even know if she listened because she doesn't want to be claimed, or because Shuhua is talking in her alpha tone that dominated Soojin's omega.

Sorn came by to their shared apartment at dawn, thankfully. Shuhua was just about to knock on the older's door to finally help her, since she can't ignore all the sounds that Soojin is making in the other room. They drove to the clinic as soon as possible.

Soojin couldn't even hear what the doctor said after when he confirmed that Soojin is part of a mix up. Could she get any luckier than that?

"Miss Seo?" Soojin lifted her head up when she heard the doctor's voice calling out her name. "If you still don't have an alpha, I suggest you to take a stronger drug. Your omega have been dismissed for a long time, and that's why your heat was strong. Especially because it was triggered by an alpha in rut. Your heat might be triggered everyday for the rest of the week, especially at night since this is your first time. Because of that, I advice you to stay away from any alpha contact you have until your heat is done."

Soojin could only nod as she listened to the doctor's further information regarding her situation.

"How did it go?" Shuhua decides to break the silence in the car.

"I'm an omega." Soojin says.

"Are you okay?" Sorn asked.

"I don't know." Soojin responded. And the rest of the ride home was nothing but silence.

Soojin locked herself in her room the second they got home. She didn't know what to say or how to act, Soojin was too embarrassed of herself. All these years, she thought she was an alpha, she introduced herself as an alpha. All these years, and yet in one night her whole identity was just a part of a mix up.

Soojin locked herself for 3 days, only to get out of her cave in the morning when she's sure her heat will not be triggered by anything or anyone. At least she thinks she's sure. Now she understands how shitty it is to be an omega. Everything is hectic all the time.

"Hey." Soojin's heart almost leaped out of her chest.

"Shuhua..." Soojin muttered, unconsciously tightening her grip around the orange. "Uh- uhm, hi." The older greets awkwardly, taking small steps away when Shuhua walked towards the refrigerator.

When the younger pulled out her water bottle, she gulped before facing the omega. "Please don't be awkward with me. I know you still have memories from that night, but I hope you can be comfortable with me as a friend enough to trust that I understand our natural instincts."

"I t-trust you." Soojin stutters. The alpha looks at her with doubtful eyes. "Well, sort of. I don't not trust you, Shuhua. I don't want to ruin our friendship because I turned into this sex needing maniac. I guess I just didn't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me if that's what you're afraid of, Soojin. I'll stay by your side for as long as you want me. And you're not a sex needing maniac. Actually, you're not the only one. It's in our nature, so I don't think that you should be ashamed because of that."

"I'll try to." Soojin nodded, about to leave.

"Wait." Shuhua said. "I would be lying if I agreed that I don't want to ruin our friendship." The younger starts. "I've liked you even before when I thought you were an alpha. And that was a long time before."

"What do you mean?"

"I've always known that were an omega. Maybe even a beta. Actually I was never sure, but I know that you weren't an alpha because you didn't smell like one. You had a different scent, so I couldn't figure it out."

"And you didn't even think to tell me? I spent my life thinking I was an alpha. I thought that that was my whole identity, but it wasn't. Who I was turned out to be a part of a mix up. I needed the heads up, Shuhua."

"Soojin, I just told you I like you. I know that isn't the important issue here, but I just explained why I couldn't tell you. I wasn't sure because you only smelled different to an alpha I was used to, and I didn't want to say anything because it's your whole life we're talking about. I didn't want to break your heart over nothing. I just found out too that an omega doesn't smell as strong as they do when they get their first heat."

Shuhua was right. And she wasn't to blame as well. It's just one of the many mistakes that happens on 1 out of 1000 children.

"But still, I'm sorry for not saying anything." The alpha says. "And, about what I said about liking you, let's just forget about that. I don't want to make you more uncomfortable than you already are around me." Shuhua decides. "Let's just start over, if that's okay with you."

Soojin nods her head as she fidgets with the hem of her sweater.

Then at night, Soojin stumbled on top of Shuhua. "Soojin, what are you doing here?" The alpha asked, staring into the omega's eyes. Soojin definitely did not smell like heightened sweet pheromones. It was still there of course. But not as strong as when she is in heat.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find the switch so I just searched for you in the dark."

"No, that's not what I'm asking for. Why are you here? Your heat hasn't ended yet. I stopped myself the first time, I don't know if I can stop my natural instinct if you were to go into heat right infront of me. Well, on top of me. My rut is over, but that doesn't mean it can't be triggered, especially when there's an omega in heat right infront of me. I'm not saying this to disrespect you and discriminate your rank, Soojin. It's something that's out of my control. We were born to serve and care for our omegas."

"I know that, Shuhua. I took alpha classes just so you know." Soojin reminded. "And you're a good alpha. I'm still living here despite being an omega because I trust you that much. I know you'll put everything you got to prevent anything from happening."

"You can't always be sure, Soojin. I thought you were an alpha, and my inner alpha thought you were as well. Maybe it felt like there was something off with your scent, but it never put its interest in you because your scent was not as heightened as it is now." Shuhua starts. "Look, I really want to talk to you and settle things so we won't be awkward with each other. But now is not really a good time."

"I know." Soojin says. "I mean it's written in every book, whether it be religion or scientific that an alpha and omega must never stay together unless they're mates." The omega paused. "I don't want to follow that, and to be a stereotype. I can be friends with Miyeon, Minnie, Soyeon and Yuqi, and they're all alphas. But I can't be friends with you."

"Why?" Shuhua's face fall.

"I like you as more than that. Maybe the inner me was happy when I thought I was an alpha, even though my physical anatomy said otherwise, but I was always looking at a certain alpha the way I should with the omegas."

"What are you saying?"

Soojin's face heat up. She's fucking glad she couldn't find the switch because there would be a huge grin on Shuhua's lips if she sees Soojin's red face. "God, are you always this slow?" The older whined. When Soojin realized that she was still on top of the alpha, her face heated up even more that she swears there are smokes coming out of her ears. "I barely know who I am anymore. Everything about me. My rank was a part of a mix up, and I can't even tell my friends and family because I'm too embarrassed."

"Soojin, your rank doesn't define you. You're still our Soojin, whether you're an alpha or an omega. God, even if you're a fucking trashbag you're still our Soojin. You're you, and that's what's important, not some stupid rank."

"Did you just make me feel better with what you said or is it because an alpha's voice feels this good in an omega's ears?"

"Whatever I did, I'm glad that it made you feel better either way. I just want you to feel good about yourself, Soojin. I mean you have a tattoo that says, "Self love is the best love," so it doesn't mean that your rank changed means that the confidence you gained over the years should go back to zero. You're beautiful, and you're every bit of wonderful things put together in a beautiful human being."

"Okay, now you're just turning me into a narcissitic bitch because I'm beginning to think that I'm all that."

"But you are-"

"Shut up and let me talk first." Soojin sighs. "When I got this tattoo, I didn't like who I am. I just wore this ink that says the things I wanna feel about myself as some sort of an armor. I was a fraud. And it's kind of cliché to say this, but you made me feel the way I wanted to about myself. Despite my whinings, I always felt good when you'd compliment me everyday. Even when I just woke up, looking like a damn mess, you'd smile and say that I'm gorgeous."

Shuhua nods, pulling Soojin onto her lap so that the omega feels comfortable.

"I never want to stop hearing that. Maybe it's just an excuse so that I could see you everyday, there's that. I don't like you as friend. Maybe I did in the past, but it grew into something more than that. I love you in the most non-platonic way, Shuhua. I love you in the way that I want to wake up in your arms."

"God, and all I said was I like you. Now I feel kinda bad for not being good with words. I love you too, Soojin. I love to spend sunshines and rainfalls with you. I just love you in every way possible."

"You don't have to express everything in words, Shuhua. I'm just glad to know. And it's already in your eyes and how much you care for me. I want that more than to hear you say it. It feels kind of you more."

"Is that an insult-"

"I just love that part of you more, dumbass." Soojin smiles. "Now is this the part where we kiss or where I leave your room?"

"A kiss wouldn't hurt." Shuhua smiled. When she felts Soojin's lips on hers, everything she felt was of sunshines and butterflies. It brings her back to when she first tasted her favorite ice cream, and when she got the most excrutiating injury ever. It hurts a certain part in her because of how crazy her heart beats for Soojin. It felt so good that she feels fuzzy and warm, like how she felt when she was wrapped in her favorite blue blankie.

"Uhm, Shuhua." Soojin calls for the younger. Shuhua immediately stops as she examines the older's face. "I think I'm going into a heat again."

"Oh, then I think it's better for you to run back to the room. We've pretty much said our I love you's, but I want to do this right. Well, yeah. I think you should run now because my rut will not be far behind if you go into your heat now."

"Okay. Bye. I love you." Soojin says, even almost falling on her way out when she stepped on something.

"I love you, too!" Shuhua shouted. She felt Soojin's calm scent that she knew Soojin heard it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i didn't stray away from the storyline. this is one of the few shots i wrote that actually reached 2k words lmao, so i hope you like this one and throw your thoughts about it. comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them.


End file.
